Scenes from a Courtship
by katydid13
Summary: A series of scenes from Sam and Martin’s relationship. In the same universe as A Long Weekend.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Scenes from a Courtship**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, I'm just playing.**

**Summary: A series of scenes from Sam and Martin's relationship. In the same universe as "A Long Weekend."**

**Rating: If you are old enough to use the internet you are old enough to read this.**

A special thanks to Claire and "she who wishes not to be named" for beta reading.

_A Little Bit of History_

After the Lillian Dillard case, Martin was thinking about the way Samantha had looked when she told the woman at the clinic that she had been pregnant once before. There was sadness there that Martin did not think was part of the cover. It had stuck in his mind. Martin wanted to ask Sam about it, but he knew it was too early in their relationships to ask her. They had only been dating a few days at that point. Well, to be fair dating might not have been the best description of what they were doing at that point, but even then, Martin refused to think of it as just sex. Now after a month or so, he thought, that dating was a fair term. He figured that he would find the right time at some point.

One Sunday morning, Sam and Martin were at Martin's place enjoying a lazy Sunday morning with the New York Times. They read and chatted, sharing things they founds interesting. Martin ran across a story about violence at women's health clinics and he remembered the Dillard case and Sam's reaction. He suspected that there might be a piece of the puzzle that was Sam in that story. He decide now would be a good time to ask Sam about. He hoped he wouldn't blow it.

Martin wasn't sure how to bring it up so he decided to be direct. "Sam, do you remember the Dillard case? Where you told the woman at the clinic you were pregnant before? I saw the way you looked when you said it and wondered if it was true. Were you pregnant before?"

Sam fidgeted for a minute, biting her lip and shifting on the couch. She took a deep breath. Yes, I was pregnant," said Samantha as she began to tell Martin the whole story.

"It was never what I planned," she said while nervously twisting her hair. "As a little girl I had dreamed of a wedding mass in St. Mary's in Kenosha. I wanted to be a beautiful bride in a fancy white dress with a puffy skirt and a long train walking down the isle on my father's arm with a bevy of bridesmaids, an adorable ring bearer, and a cute flower girl. Little by little, that dream faded away. First, my father was killed in a car accident. That sent my mother into a depression, which caused her to distance herself from me and my sister and go through the motions of life. Plus, she had to work long hours at crummy jobs to make ends meet, which did not help her disposition or leave her much time for her daughters. So I guess I started to grow-up faster than I should have."

Sam sighed again and began looking at her fingernails. She was very clearly finding it hard to tell Martin this story. Finally, she began again saying, "In high school, I projected the image of a bit of a wild girl, but made good grades with little effort. I wanted nothing more than to get out of Kenosha. I dressed like someone from MTV at school, but on the Sunday mornings my mother was around, I put on a nice dress and went to Mass with her. I still went through some of the motions of being a good girl even if I was a little hung over while I did it," said Sam.

"I made it out of Kenosha with a scholarship to University of Wisconsin – Madison. Almost as soon as I arrived on campus, I met Kevin. Kevin was kind of a bad boy with a romantic streak. He swept me off my feet. By the middle of the first semester, I was pregnant. I was scared, but Kevin was thrilled. He thought we should marry and was sure we could find a way to be a family and still finish school."

Sam looked at Martin to see his reaction. He looked thoughtful and concerned, but she didn't see the pity she feared. He noticed her looking at him and reached over to take her hand in his to reassure her.

"We went off to City Hall and got married. I moved out of the dorms and into his apartment. My mother was furious, but I didn't care because I thought that I had finally found the kind of family I wanted. The first few weeks were wonderful. Then Kevin lost his job, which created friction, and then I got better grades with less effort than Kevin did which annoyed him. We started fighting some, but we always made up. Kevin started drinking more and partying more. While I used to be at his side for a significant amount of partying, it was never that much, and since I was pregnant I didn't drink and didn't like being around smoke. I really did want a healthy baby. Plus, I found out that it really wasn't that much fun sober because the drunk people were really not that amusing. The tension between Kevin and me continued to build."

Martin dropped Sam's hand and draped his arm around her shoulder. He could tell this was hard for to talk about. He could only imagine how hard to was to have been through. His biggest worry his first year of college was trying to get through pledge week at Harvard without embarrassing himself. He didn't even have to worry about getting in either. Both of his grandfathers and his father had been members of the same fraternity.

Sam continued, still obviously uncomfortable saying, "Everything exploded one night. Kevin had gone out. I stayed in to study. I went to bed, only to wake up around 2:30 when Kevin staggered in and passed out on the couch. Several hours later, I woke up in a pool of blood with the worst cramps I had ever had. I was losing the baby. I called for Kevin. There was no answer. I staggered to the living room and tried to wake him. I couldn't. In desperation, I called 911." Sam was trying very hard to bite back tears and so far she was succeeding.

"When the paramedics arrived, I was crying and Kevin still hadn't moved. One of the paramedics tended to me while the other looked at Kevin. The second paramedic was concerned that Kevin was suffering from alcohol poisoning. Both of us were loaded into the ambulance."

"That was the beginning of the end. I tried to work things out, but Kevin wasn't interested in changing. I had seen too many women trapped in bad marriages to men who drank too much. So I left and filed for divorce."

When she finished she tensed up a bit waiting for Martin to say something. She wanted to get up and start pacing, the weight of Martin's arm around her kept her on the couch. She started twisting her hair instead.

Looking at her affectionately, Martin said, "Thanks for telling me about that. I could tell how hard it was for you to talk about it. I'm glad you felt like you could share that with me."

Sam replied, "I haven't told many people. I didn't want you to see me as damaged or as weak." Sam relaxed a bit realizing that she had told him one of the things she found hardest to share and he was still there.

Martin pulled her into his lap from her place next to him on the couch, hugged her and said, "This just reinforces my opinion of how strong you are. You are anything, but damaged. You came through and you thrived. You were so young and you made some pretty good decisions in a tough situation. My first year in college I was still trying to figure out how to do my own laundry, I was not even close to being that mature."

While cuddling with Samantha, Martin asked, "Did you consider having an abortion?" Martin kept her close rubbing her backtrying to tell her that he wouldn't judge her for her answer.

"Not really. The whole idea of being pregnant hadn't really sunk in when I told Kevin. He was so excited and painted this vision of a life that would take me away from everything I hated and give me everything I wanted. I can't even really imagine how different my life would have been if I hadn't lost the baby. I firmly believe in a women's right to choose, but I don't know if I could make the choice."

Martin replied, "I think I understand. The second part I mean. The first part I'm lucky enough not to have any experience with. I honestly can't imagine what I would have done in that situation at eighteen. Is this why you said you never wanted any kids during that bus kidnapping?"

Samantha replied, "Kind of. I haven't really had the best track record with relationships. And before you, none of them were 2.2 kids, white picket fence, golden retriever kind of guys. It seemed better not to want something I didn't think I could have."

"So are you saying you might reconsider?" asked Martin with a big smile on his face.

Samantha looked at him and smiled replying, "Well, at some time in the future I might consider one or two kids with the right guy, but I think I'm more of a brownstone in the city, cat kind of woman."

"So noted!" replied Martin. Seeing that Sam had her smile back he decided this was a good time to quit talking about serious things, so he said, "Let's finish the paper and go for a run in the park."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Scenes from a Courtship**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, I'm just playing.**

**Summary: A series of scenes from Sam and Martin's relationship. In the same universe as "A Long Weekend."**

**Rating: If you are old enough to use the internet you are old enough to read this.**

**Chapter 2**

A special thanks to Claire and "she who wishes not to be named" for beta reading.

_Telling Everyone_

About two months later over dinner at Martin's place, Sam told Martin "Danny has picked up on the fact that there is something between us. He seemed happy about it." Sam seemed a little nervous and unsure of herself.

"Maybe you were right and we should tell everyone or at least the team. We don't have to hide it from anyone else, but I'd rather not put it in the employee newsletter." Sam sighed after saying all that. She felt like she had accomplished something that scared her.

"Great! That's fine with me. I don't need a newsletter article. Does this mean I can tell my parents? My mom is getting suspicious that she gets my answering machine more than usual. Besides that, when she does get me at home there are often sounds of someone else there. She keeps hinting around that I can tell her anything, that all she and my father want is for me to be happy, and so on. I think she might be starting to think I'm gay and haven't told them," rambled Martin clearly excited, but also a little surprised.

Sam laughed loudly and replied, "I think I can safely state that it is not true. Your parents are going to hate me, but they should hear it from you and not from the FBI grape vine."

"Sam, they aren't going to hate you. My mother has finally adjusted to the fact that I will never be a politician and marry a debutante from a powerful family. Besides, right now, I think she will be happy you are female. As for my father, well, I'm past caring what he thinks. Besides, I think my mother has been working on him. She makes him talk to me sometimes when she calls and we have civil conversations. He's not exactly a chatting on the phone kind of guy, but he does it. It seems there is someone Victor Fitzgerald fears after all," Martin replied, laughing because Sam's laughter was contagious.

"I'm skeptical, but they are your parents so it's your problem," replied Sam. "I guess I can tell my mom, but she's kind of indifferent to my life. There is too much history for us to have much more than a cordial relationship." Sam almost managed to keep her regret hidden, but Martin could still pick up on it.

Just then, the phone rang. Martin picked it up with his usual "Fitzgerald. Hi Mom. Yes, I know that's no way to greet my mother. It's habit. How are you and Dad? I'm doing very well. In fact, I wanted to tell you that I'm seeing someone new. Her name is Samantha Spade. We work together. Yes, she's an agent. I guess it's serious. We'll have to see. O.K. I think we can manage that. Yes, I'll wait while you get Dad. Hi Dad. Yes, it's true. She makes me very happy. Yes Dad. No Dad. Actually, I thought Jack Malone's desk would be a good idea. Dad, Dad, calm down. I'm kidding. We would never. I understand Dad. I love you too. Goodbye."

Sam was been sitting in silence the whole time trying to figure what is being said on the other side of the phone. She was confused and the fact that Martin had rolled his eyes at his mother, smiled, seemed annoyed, and then amused in the space of minutes didn't help. As Martin hung up, she asked him "We can manage what? And what were you kidding about Jack's desk?"

"Well," replied Martin smirking, "my mother is thrilled and she wants us to join her and Dad for dinner or something when they come to New York to see something on Broadway. My father was a little more reserved. I think he's trying to make-up for lost parenting time. He reminded me that life is not always easy for women at the Bureau and I shouldn't treat you any differently or compromise your professionalism. He also told me not to get you pregnant or do anything inappropriate even if we thought we were alone in the office. Sam, I swear, he was lecturing me like I was a 16 years-old, so the smart ass in me kicked in and I told him I was planning to take you on Jack's desk."

"WHAT?" Sam yelled clearly horrified. "He told you what, and you told him what? I am never going to be able to look him in the eye again. Does he think I'm trying to trap you into something?"

Martin pulled Sam to him and said "Relax, Sam. He knows I was kidding. He's not worried about you trying to trap me into anything. He was stressing the need for me to be a gentleman and responsible. It was not an unreasonable line of conversation; if I was still 16." Martin shakes his head at his father's awkward attempts to starting parenting his fully-grown son.

Sam settles into Martin's lap and asks, "So your father decided his grown son needed a lecture about the birds and bees? That's so surreal. Didn't you have the conversation many, many years ago?" asks Sam looking mystified by the Martin/Victor dynamic.

"It's even more surreal when you are in the conversation. And no, I never had that particular conversation with my father. Victor Fitzgerald was not really a hands on dad. Other than school, Uncle Roger was the only adult who even tried to engage me in a conversation about sex in my teenage years," replied Martin.

"Well," replied Sam smiling. "I guess our parent's preoccupations spared us that particular adolescent ritual. When is this dinner?"

Martin answered "Sometime next month. She'll call when they have made plans."


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Scenes from a Courtship**

Disclaimer: Not mine, I'm just playing.

Summary: A series of scenes from Sam and Martin's relationship. In the same universe as "A Long Weekend."

Rating: If you are old enough to use the internet you are old enough to read this.

_I Love You_

It was a Saturday morning, Sam slipped out of bed quietly to avoid waking Martin. He and Danny had been following a lead in upstate New York and got in very late so she didn't want to wake him. She was thrilled with the fact that even though it was very late he had Danny drop him off at her place so he could sleep beside her. Just sleep, nothing else. He was too exhausted to do more than kiss her and fall right to sleep, but he wanted to be there beside her and she wanted him there.

Sam went into the kitchen to see if she could scrape together breakfast for when he woke up. She discovered that she had the ingredients for pancakes, plus she had fresh strawberries and canned whipped cream too. Granted she had had other plans for the berries and whipped cream, which work had interfered with, but this seemed like second best. She did stop and smile, letting her mind wander to what it might have been like if things had come off as planned and made a mental note to buy more berries and whipped cream.

All of a sudden, Sam's thoughts gelled into one conclusion. "I love him," she thought to herself. "I love him in a way; I've never loved anyone before. I have to tell him," the voice in her head said.

Pondering her revelation, Sam realized that never before would she have wanted any of the men in her life to bother coming by so very late at night just to sleep beside her. Never had they inspired her to cook breakfast with supplies she had originally bought for erotic bedroom games. Never had she admitted to be willing to consider having a family. Never before had she day dreamed about a little girl with her father's eyes and her mother's long blond hair or a little boy with his father's smile and dimples. She had fallen hard for Martin Fitzgerald.

Sam mixed up pancake batter. She sliced the strawberries. She set the table using the nicest things she could find. She looked at the clock and decided it was safe to start cooking. She started the bacon and poured pancake batter into the skillet.

Just as the bacon was finishing and the first couple pancakes where ready, a still sleepy looking Martin with adorable bed head, wandered into the kitchen in boxers and a t-shirt.

"Good morning, Sam. What is the occasion that warrants you making pancakes, strawberries, and bacon?" said Martin while he came up behind her and kissed her neck.

"Because I love you," said Sam. She hadn't meant to come right out with that. Sam started babbling, "It's too soon, I shouldn't have sprung that on you, I didn't plan to say it."

Martin pulled her even closer to him and said. "Shh, I love you too. I've been waiting to let you say it first because I didn't want to scare you off. He reassured her smiling brightly showing off his dimples.

Sam breathed a sigh of relief and replied somewhat shakily, "I'm so glad because I've never said that to anyone before."

"I know and I'm honored," replied Martin. Sensing Sam still need a little bit of time to pull herself together, he said "let's eat this 'I love you breakfast' while it's hot and we can talk more later."

They ate. They chatted. Then Martin suggested that adjourn to the bedroom so he could show her exactly how much he loved her. And they did.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Scenes from a Courtship**

Disclaimer: Not mine, I'm just playing.

Summary: A series of scenes from Sam and Martin's relationship. In the same universe as "A Long Weekend."

Rating: If you are old enough to use the internet you are old enough to read this.

**Chapter 4**

_A special thanks to Claire and "she who wishes not to be named" for beta reading._

_Meeting an Old Friend_

Martin was a little nervous walking into the coffee shop. He was happy that his old high school friend Paul had looked him up after being out of touch a number of years, but surprised by the fact Paul had become a priest. It wasn't that he uncomfortable being around a priest. Years of being an altar boy and a Jesuit education put Martin at ease around a priest, but a priest who had been his co-conspirator in adolescent mischief was a whole other thing. He couldn't quite wrap his head around Paul being a priest. Paul was the one who managed to steal copy of _Playboy_ from his older brother and shared with Martin and the others. Paul was the one who could summon up the nerve to talk to public school girls at debate matches.

As soon as Martin walked in the door, Father Paul waved Martin over to his table. They exchanged a manly half handshake/ half hug. Martin blurted out "So what do I call you?" Paul laughed and said, "I do still answer to Paul. Most of the people in my parish call me Father Paul."

Father Paul and Martin caught up on each other's lives. Martin was surprised how easy it was. They managed to pick up there friendship like almost nothing had changed. They made plans to get together again to play some basketball.

When Martin met up with Samantha later that day, he filled her in about catching up with Father Paul. Samantha asked, "What parish is he in?"

"St. Margaret's which is not too far from my place," replied Martin.

"Maybe we should go there for Easter Mass," said Samantha. She wasn't quite sure what made her say that. It was something that felt at the moment she said it.

Martin was stunned. He knew that both he and Samantha considered themselves Catholics of some variety but neither one had been much on attending Mass for years. Although in the back of his mind, Martin had always thought he'd go back once he had a family of his own.

"If you want to we can, but you don't need to do this for me," said Martin.

"I just think it would be nice to do and Father Paul sounds like a good priest," said Samantha.

"Well, this will thrill my mother," said Martin smiling.

Samantha and Martin found their way to St. Margaret's on Easter. Sam and Father Paul hit it off. They had a similar sense of humor and both enjoyed lighthearted teasing of Martin. When you added Danny to the mix, they reverted to one-step above unruly adolescents. Besides that, Father Paul had a knack for saying just the thing that Sam needed to hear on occasion.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Scenes from a Courtship**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, I'm just playing.**

**Summary: A series of scenes from Sam and Martin's relationship. In the same universe as "A Long Weekend."**

**Rating: If you are old enough to use the internet you are old enough to read this.**

**Chapter 5**

_A special thanks to Claire and "she who wishes not to be named" for beta reading._

_Who Are You and What Have You Done with Victor Fitzgerald?_

"Samantha, you really need to go and get checked out. I swear you were out for a couple seconds when you went down and you are developing a real shiner," said Danny to Sam as they got off the elevator. "I'll get Jack and Martin to tag team you into getting checked." Danny was both looking concerned and smirking at the same time as only Danny Taylor could do.

"Danny, I'm fine. I was not out, I was stunned, and I will get an ice pack for my eye and finish my work. Besides, you know how much I hate hospitals. It's not like I'm going to go to sleep or be by myself."

Unseen to Danny and Sam, Victor Fitzgerald came from behind then and said "Agent Spade, Agent Taylor it looks like things have already gotten a little rough today."

"Yes, Sir," replied Danny. "Agent Spade helped NYPD subdue an escaping perp. In the scuffle she got a black eye and hit her head."

"I hadn't heard we had any cases we were working with NYPD. I'm always glad to see proactive cooperation with local law enforcement," said Victor.

Sam stood rooted to the spot hoping that Danny would just drop it before the Deputy Director and her boyfriend's father heard this embarrassing story. She wasn't sure which felt worse being embarrassed professional or socially.

"Well, Sir," said Danny smirking. "It wasn't really an active case. Agent Spade and I were coming from a lecture at John Jay when we encountered NYPD in pursuit of a suspect. Since we were closer, we helped apprehend him. Agent Spade subdued him and I was cuffing him when he got one arm loose enough to elbow Agent Spade in the eye, which caused her to loose her balance since she was standing on a banana peel someone had dropped on the sidewalk"

"Thank you, Agent Taylor," said Victor smiling. "I'd like to have a few words with Agent Spade. Could you locate my son and Agent Malone and have them meet us in the conference room?"

"Certainly, Sir," replied Danny.

As Danny walked off, Victor looked Sam over and said "Good job, even if it feels undignified to you." He gestured for Sam to follow him to the conference room. "Agent Spade, may I call you Samantha since this is somewhat personal?"

"Of course," Sam replied somewhat puzzled.

"I know that you and Martin are having dinner with my wife and me tonight. My wife has trouble getting her mind around the fact that you are trained to bring down and subdue men larger than you are. It would make Martin's and my life much easier and dinner much more pleasant, if we could say that a doctor had looked at you, Samantha. It could greatly limit the amount of fussing Helen will do. Otherwise, Martin and I will get a very long lecture on not taking care of you. Which, while I understand you don't need it, is something that we could never convince my wife of," stated Victor.

At the same time, Danny tracked down Martin and Jack. He filled them in briefly about Sam's incident and Victor was waiting in the conference room with Sam.

"Martin, what do you think your father wants?" asked Jack looking slightly confused and somewhat wary.

"I have no idea," said Martin looking equally confused and even more wary.

Martin and Jack entered the conference room just in time to hear Victor say, "Samantha why don't you go find a fresh ice pack and get cleaned up a bit." Sam left through the door on the other side of them room."

"Agent Malone, Martin, I think Samantha should be checked out at the hospital. Agent Taylor says she was out for a minute. She disagrees. Agent Malone, I'm not sure which one of them is correct, but Samantha and Martin are supposed to join my wife for dinner tonight. Martin and I will never hear the end of it, if Samantha shows up with a big black eye, having hit her head on the sidewalk, and my wife finds out Samantha has not seen a doctor," stated Victor. "With your permission, I would like to order her to get checked out and Martin to accompany her."

"Certainly," replied Jack. "Sam is stubborn about hospitals and she should have it looked at. I'll leave you two to deal with it. We have no hot cases at the moment so feel free to order her home to rest if the doctors don't think she needs someone to keep an eye on her."

"Thanks Jack," says Martin as Jack walks out of the room.

Victor starts in "Martin, I know you would like me to stay out of your work life, but this seemed like a matter of self-preservation for both of us."

"Dad, you are right, besides its good leverage with Sam," replied Martin to his father smiling at him. One thing that united the Fitzgerald men was avoiding a flustered and upset Helen whenever possible.

Sam came back cleaned-up, with a fresh ice pack. Victor ordered Sam and Martin off to the hospital. He added the proviso that unless the doctors wanted her watched she was to go home for the rest of the day. If she needed to be watched she could come lay down on one of the office couches.

"Martin who was that and what did he do with the scary Victor Fitzgerald who hated Jack?" asked Sam still slightly confused by the encounter.

"I'm not sure," replied Martin. "I think my mom has been working on him. Besides, as much as we disagree, he does want me to be happy and you make me happy. Also, while my mother has no problem with women as agents, she's from a different time. Dad and I would catch hell for not taking care of you. Think of it as keeping the peace." He smiled at Sam and flashed his dimples to help out his request.

"Fine, but I hate hospitals!' whined Sam. "I am glad your father doesn't completely hate me though."

"Sam, no one who knows you could ever hate you," replied Martin looking at Sam adoringly.

Luckily, the emergency room was quiet during the middle of the day. Sam was checked over quickly and declared to be just fine. She was warned not to try to use any make-up to cover her black eye for the next 72 hours to avoid infection. By the time they were done at the hospital, Sam was getting a raging headache so Martin took her home and headed back to the office.

Back at the office, Martin approached Danny asking, "So what really happened today? I suspect I might have gotten the toned down version from Sam."

Danny relayed the story, smirking about the banana part, and asked "How is Sam and what is with your father?"

"Sam is fine, although she has a bad headache and was ordered by the Deputy Director to spend the rest of the day at home. There are only a few people that Deputy Director Fitzgerald fears tangling with and one of those is Helen Fitzgerald. Sam and I were supposed to have dinner with them tonight. My mother understands stuff like this is part of the job, and she'd string anyone up by their toes who said a woman shouldn't have this job, but at the same time she'd be ready to string Dad and me up for not taking proper care of a lady," explained Martin.

"I think I understand," mused Danny.

"I'd better go clue Jack in about Sam," said Martin.

Martin walked in to Jack's office saying somewhat contritely, "Sam is fine and she is at home sleeping off a bad headache. I know we promised to keep our personal life out of the office and I'm sorry my father interfered."

"Martin, don't worry. Sam should have been checked out and I suspect this meant less arguing. She'd have argued with me, but not with Deputy Director Fitzgerald. Besides sometimes mothers should just be appeased," stated Jack smiling. "Feel free to play the boyfriend card to get her to do stuff I'm going to order her to do anyway. We'd have had a problem if you had been pissed at Danny about this happening in a way you wouldn't have been if it was Viv or Elena. We'll have a problem if you have arguments about the proper placement of the tooth paste cap in the office." Jack was enjoying watching the young agent squirm during his speech. Jack was happy for Sam and Martin, but still enjoyed teasing Martin just a bit and keeping him guessing about the extent to of Jack's approval.

"Thanks Jack," said Martin.

"No problem. If nothing new comes up be sure and leave early enough so that you can pick Sam up and not make her face your mother with a black eye by herself. Less chance for your mother to get all worked up," said Jack.

"You're the boss," said Martin smiling.

About an hour or so later, Martin's phone rang. It was his mother telling him that his father's schedule has changed. They rescheduled dinner for Saturday night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Scenes from a Courtship**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, I'm just playing.**

**Summary: A series of scenes from Sam and Martin's relationship. In the same universe as "A Long Weekend."**

**Rating: If you are old enough to use the internet you are old enough to read this.**

**Chapter 6**

_A special thanks to Claire and "she who wishes not to be named" for beta reading._

_Dinner with the Fitzgerald's_

Martin and Sam walked in to the lobby of his parent's hotel. He had his hand on the small of her back. He could tell she was nervous not only about meeting his folks, but about being conspicuous with her black eye.

Martin steered Sam towards his parents and before he could even open his mouth to start introductions, his mother said, "You must be Samantha. How did you get that nasty black eye? Are you o.k.?"

"Mrs. Fitzgerald, it's so nice to meet you. I got the black eye after a little trouble at work yesterday. I'm fine. Deputy Director Fitzgerald and Martin made sure I got it looked at," replied Sam.

"Dear, its Helen and Victor away from the office. I'm glad my son remembered something I taught him."

The four of them headed over to the restaurant for what turned out to be a very pleasant dinner. Helen was wonderful. Victor was a little stiff and not quite in his element, but Sam could tell he was trying. He clearly wanted to connect better with his son.

Over dessert, Martin could tell that Sam's headache had come back. He was about to make an excuse to take her home when his mother started talking.

"Sam, you look like that fall is coming back to haunt you. We should get you home and get you fixed up. Martin, I know the plan was for you two to meet us at St. Margaret's for mass and then for brunch with Father Paul, but I think we should change that," stated Helen in a no nonsense way.

Martin and Sam both started to disagree, but Helen cut them off. "Samantha you need a little mother's TLC and you shouldn't be alone tonight in case you get worse. We'll catch a cab to your place. Victor, you and Martin can take your driver over to Martin's so he can get some things together so he can spend the night watching over Samantha. We'll meet back at her place and then you and I can head back to the hotel. Then we can pick you kids up in the morning for mass" stated Helen.

Martin and Sam both tried to object. Victor interrupted by "It's futile to argue when she is like this. Besides she is right."

Martin and Sam looked stupefied and found themselves being dragged along.

"Dad," said Martin as they got in his father's town car. "We really don't need to do this. I have stuff at Sam's place and we were planning to spend the night at my place tonight since it's closer to St. Margaret's anyway. Mom doesn't think that Sam and I have never . . ."

"Son," replied Victor "I suspect that your mother knows deep down that you and Samantha are sleeping together and that she is probably not the first woman to share you bed. However, she doesn't really want to admit that, she doesn't want Samantha to be alone in case she gets worse, and she's always wanted a daughter to fuss over, so she is arranging everything so that she gets what she wants and doesn't have to deal with anything she'd rather not. Think of it as the Fitzgerald family version of 'don't ask, don't tell'."

"Dad," replied Martin, "that's a little nuts but I'll go along. I don't think it is going to last long though. I think my stuff in the apartment will be a dead give away. Maybe she can rationalize away my running shoes by the door and stuff, but my razor in the bathroom? And even worse, oh my god, the box of condoms by Sam's bed and her birth control pills on bathroom counter?" Martin sensed a little confusion on his father's part so he clarified "there are condoms because Sam had to take prophylactic antibiotics from potential exposure to meningitis from a case a few weeks ago mess with the pill, and we didn't want to take any chances."

Martin tried to sink back into the seat hoping for a hole of some kind to just swallow him up or some way to make this never have happened.

"Martin, your mother wants to maintain this charade, she's going to over look or rationalize a way anything she doesn't want to see. Don't worry," stated Victor. "Just do me a favor and at least maintain the illusion of separate apartments until you give that lovely girl a ring. Then your mother will be so excited about a wedding and the potential for grandbabies that she won't care."

"Dad, you realize that Sam and I aren't quite there yet right? You also realize that IF and I mean IF Sam and I get married grandbabies will probably not be following 9 or 10 months later. Sam loves her job and I love my job. We can't be married without one of us changing units. Neither one of us has any desire for more than a couple of kids. Besides, it's not as if you and mom had a large family. I'm an only child and unless I've done the math wrong you were married for a number of years before I was born."

"Martin, I'm not trying to rush you and Samantha into anything. As your father, I want you to be happy and be sure before you make a commitment like that. As the deputy director, I don't want to break up an excellent unit. You should know that your mother and I never intended you to be an only child. It just worked out that way. Your mother had several miscarriages."

"Dad, I'm sorry. I didn't know," said Martin.

"It's o.k., I know you didn't, we didn't want you to. I just wanted to try and explain your mother a bit," replied Victor.

The car arrived at Martin's place just then.

Meanwhile, Helen had sent Sam to sit in the hotel lobby, while she collected some things from the spa in the lobby. Sam sat there trying to figure out if Helen really thought Martin never stayed at her place or what. She also was trying to think of what Martin had left in her apartment that could not be casually explained away. She decided she was fine as long as she kept Helen out of the bedroom and bathroom. She couldn't believe she was worrying about this at this point in her life. Wasn't this the realm of college girls with conservative parents?

Helen came back with several shopping bags. The doorman hailed them a cab and they were off.

Helen chatted away in the cab saying nothing that needed much for than a yes or a no or an uhm from Sam. Just before they arrived at Sam's place Helen said, "I always wanted a daughter to fuss over. Everyone should have someone to fuss over her when she is hurt. I'm sure Martin tries, but some things need a mom."

"He does try to take care of me and I try to take care of him," Sam replied.

The cab arrived. As they walked up to her building, Sam formulated plan. She'd head right to the bathroom, hide Martin's stuff, and then do a quick sweep of the bedroom. Anything else could be written off as him being over much of the time.

As soon as they walked in the door, Sam said "excuse me Helen, I have to go to the bathroom. Please make yourself at home." In the bathroom, Sam gathered up Martin's things and shoved the in the closet. She hid her birth control pills in the back of the medicine cabinet. She flushed the toilet and stepped out of the bathroom. She thought about trying to get to the bedroom but decided against it.

As soon as Sam walked back towards the front room, Helen said "Samantha you have a lovely place here. You must be achy from that fall. I got some wonderful aromatherapy stuff at the spa and something to help heal the bruises. Go put on a robe and find your pajamas. I'll run you a tub."

Sam went into her room did a quick sweep for any clues that Martin had ever spent the night. Then went to ponder sleepwear choices. She found a cute, but modest top, matching pajama pants and matching robe. She undressed and put on the robe.

Helen was standing outside the bathroom. "I've run a tub for you with all sorts of things to make you feel better. The bruise cream is on the vanity. I'll say your good nights to Victor. Feel better dear."

Sam thanked Helen and on a whim gave her a quick hug. Helen hugged her back and said "I here the men coming. Go hop in the tub. I'll let Martin know you are in here so holler if you need him."

"Thanks again," said Sam.

Sam slipped into a wonderfully warm tub with fragrant bubbles, a bath pillow and noticed a cooling eye mask on the side of the tub.

Helen went and let Victor and Martin in.

"Hello there. I've put Sam in a tub with things to help her aches and pain heal. Don't be afraid to go check on her Martin, if you don't hear her moving, she'll be all covered in bubbles. Besides safety beats modesty any day. Do you need any help making up the couch?" rambled Helen.

Martin bit his lip to keep from laughing and said. "Mom, I'm pretty sure Sam has a sleeper sofa. I think I can handle it," while shooting a pleading look at his dad.

Victor saw Martin's look and told Helen "It's getting late and they are grown-ups, I'm sure Martin is capable of making himself comfortable for the night here."

Martin could see the look of laughter in his father's eyes that did not show up in his voice. He thanked both his parents, hugged his mother, shook his father's hand, and got them out the door. He locked up for the night.

Knocking on the bathroom door, he said, "They're gone. Can I come in?"

"Sure" replied a sleepy sounding Sam.

Martin came in and looked around saying "nice clean-up job. I'm sorry I had no idea there were some things my mother was so delusional about. Dad helped me get rid of her before she started making up the couch. How are you doing? Do you need anything?" Martin was bouncing back and forth between being exasperated with his parents and concerned about Sam.

Sam smiled and replied, "I'm fine. I'm wonderful actually, this stuff is great. You might want to dig your stuff out of the closet. I'm going to soak a little more, but then a cup of tea and some Advil would be nice."

"Sure, hon," said Martin as he pulled his stuff out of the closet. "What else can I do?"

"Marty, go make me some tea and we'll talk later," said Sam.

_Dinner Dissected_

Martin brought a steaming mug of herbal team and a couple of Advil into Sam's bedroom. Sam was propped up on a pile of pillows listening to music, looking tranquil and relaxed.

He handed her the mug and the Advil. "I'm sorry about my mom. She can go overboard. I learned some interesting things during my ride with Dad."

"Marty, it was fine. In fact it was kind of nice to have someone mom-like fuss over me," said Sam. "Tell me more about what you learned."

Martin stretched out next to Sam. "Well, I learned that my mother is apparently delusional about some things. My father thinks she was determined to either rationalize away or not see any thing that would proved that our relationship is strays outside the boundaries that the nuns who taught her would have set. He wasn't worried. He did ask me to make sure we maintain the illusion of separate places until I, and I quote 'give that lovely girl a ring.' Don't worry; I explained we aren't there yet."

Sam smiled and said "He really said that?'

"Yeah he did," replied Martin. He leaned over to kiss Sam and realized she was fast asleep. He planted and gentle kiss on her forward and since it was still early so Martin crept out of bed and went to watch some television before rejoining Sam in bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Scenes from a Courtship**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, I'm just playing.**

**Summary: A series of scenes from Sam and Martin's relationship. In the same universe as "A Long Weekend."**

**Rating: If you are old enough to use the internet you are old enough to read this.**

**Chapter 7**

_A special thanks to Claire and "she who wishes not to be named" for beta reading._

_Sunday Brunch_

Victor and Helen had to dash away from Sunday brunch to catch their plane. Sam, Martin, and Father Paul lingered and chatted. Sam got up to use the restroom.

"So Martin," began Father Paul struggling to find the words to talk about Helen's retelling of Saturday night's events. Finally he settled on saying, "Was your mother doing this for my benefit?"

"Paul, my mother would prefer not to acknowledge some things, so she doesn't," Martin jumped in. "My father described it to me as the Fitzgerald family version of don't ask, don't tell. Don't you ask either because I don't think anything we have done is a sin and I don't have time in my life for the number of Hail Mary's and Our Father's this would earn me."

"Martin, your mother is a good woman. If it works for your family that is fine. Don't worry, I have nothing to say about you, and Samantha, except that she is a lovely woman and the gravest sin would be hurting her," replied Father Paul.

Sam returned from the ladies room and said, "Have you guys had fun dissecting Helen yet?"

Father Paul and Martin laughed.

_Dissecting Dinner and Sunday Brunch_

Danny and Martin were sitting in a car conducting a stakeout.

"So how was the weekend with the folks?" asked Danny.

"Weird," replied Martin.

"How?" asked Danny.

"Well, my father asked me not to live with Sam until we get engaged, which it was clear he supported. My mother, well my mother, is crazy," said Martin.

"Well, Sam is great. I'm glad your father sees that. I didn't know you were that serious yet," replied Danny.

"Danny, some day I hope Sam and I do get married, but we aren't there yet," replied Martin. "The crazy part was my mother seems to believe that Sam and I have no physical relationship. Sam got a headache during dessert and you could tell she was stiff from the fall. Before either Sam and I can object, my mother has sent me off to my apartment with my dad to get things to spend the night at Sam's and keep an eye on her and is taking Sam home to fuss like a mom. My father goes along with this, although he thinks my mother is not that clueless, but chooses to be in denial, and we should humor her. We get to Sam's and my mother has run her some kind of medicated bubble bath, luckily Sam had time to hide my stuff, and Mom is getting ready to make a bed on the couch for me. She is telling me to check on Sam soon if I don't hear her moving around, but that I shouldn't worry because she'll be covered in bubbles, when my father finally drags her out. After brunch, our priest and my best friend from high school thought maybe she was doing this for his benefit."

Danny just sits there and laughs. "Wow, I'm sorry man. How did Sam react?"

"Sam was very cool about it, although I think a bit panicked about clearing out the bathroom and stuff," Martin replied. '"I think she kind of liked the mom routine. I don't think Sam's mom ever really did that."

"So why did your friend the priest think she was doing this for him?" asked Danny.

"Because he knows me. I mean we haven't talked about Sam and me, but it was his family's summerhouse that we snuck our girlfriends into to you know. Granted he has become a priest since then, but I doubt he thinks I've changed that much. It was Sam's idea to go to Mass occasionally," said Martin. "By the way we could use another guy for basketball. Are you in?"

"Sure, sounds good," replied Danny. "Marty, you know I think you are really good for Sam. You also know I love her like a sister, so I just want you to know hurt her and you die. Now tell me about your teenage antics."


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Scenes from a Courtship**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, I'm just playing.**

**Summary: A series of scenes from Sam and Martin's relationship. In the same universe as "A Long Weekend."**

**Rating: If you are old enough to use the internet you are old enough to read this.**

**Chapter 8**

_A special thanks to Claire and "she who wishes not to be named" for beta reading._

_Saturday in the Park_

The day was beautiful the kind when you have some of the best of spring and the best of Summer all at once. Martin and Sam were taking a leisurely jog through Central Park. They were running a different route than they normally did.

Sam spotted the sign for the Central Park Zoo and said, "Look the Zoo. Let's go!" with the enthusiasm of a little girl.

"Anything for you Sam," Martin replied smiling at the joy the idea of the Zoo brought Sam, who was so very different from the no nonsense Agent Spade.

They walked around the zoo enjoying the spring crop of baby animals. The lingered in the monkey house watching the monkeys play like hyperactive children on a jungle gym. It was a little crowded with lots of families coming through.

Martin looked over at Sam right when a little boy was reaching up to grab Sam's hand. The boy grabbed her hand saying, "Look Mommy!" while looking and starting to cry in horror as he realized that he hadn't taken his mommy's hand but a strange woman.

Sam immediately knelt down to the boy's level saying, "It's o.k. We'll help you find your mommy."

Martin started off saying "I'll take a quick look for a parent missing a child further up."

Martin walked out of the monkey house and immediately saw a man and a woman looking around frantically. He went up to them and said, "Excuse me, but are you missing a little boy?"

"Yes!" they replied. "We had him with us a minute ago!'

"I'm pretty sure he is in the monkey house with my girlfriend," said Martin.

He directed the parents back to Sam. As soon as they could see Sam, the little boy could see them and he launched himself at his parents yelling "Mommy! Daddy!"

The parents scooped up the boy and thanked Sam and Martin profusely.

After the parents and the child left, Martin said to Sam "Let's hope all of next week's cases are so easy and involve so little paperwork."

"No kidding," replied Sam. "When our kids are that little, we'll keep them in backpack so they can't wander off."

Martin just looked at Sam and smiled. He didn't think she even realized what she said, but he did and it made him very happy.

_It's the Little Things_

Sam let herself into her apartment. She hoped she could find something to eat in the house. It had been a long couple of weeks, with long days. Sam had been TDY to the FBI Minneapolis Field Office because they were short handed.

It was a complete fluke. A mini-baby boom, a heart attack, and a car accident had decimated the office. It had also taken the only female agents out of the office. Since the FBI liked to have at least one female agent available, they wanted a female agent to fill-in, they also didn't like to send rookie agents on these fill-in assignments. Some HR computer identified the New York Field Office as the best place to pull someone from based on prevalence of somewhat experience female agents. Sam drew the short straw.

Martin was supposed to pick Sam up from the airport, but he had sent out of town on a case so she took a cab home. She was disappointed, but knew that it was just one of those things.

When Sam walked in, the first thing she noticed was a note leaning up against some candlesticks on the table. Next to it was her Ipod and her mail.

The note read:

_Dear Sam,_

_I'm sorry I didn't get to pick you up. I figured you would be tired and hungry when you got home. Check the fridge and your bedroom for surprises._

_Love,_

_Martin_

_P.S. I was lonely without so I added a bunch of songs to your Ipod._

"Martin is really something special," thought Sam as she went to check out the kitchen. She found a bag of fresh bagels and a bowl of fruit on the counter. The coffee maker was set so all had to do was turn it on. Martin had cleaned out the fridge of old milk and anything else that was past its prime. He left her yogurt, berries, milk, juice, a veggie tray, and a bag of salad mix. Just enough to get through a couple of meals and a snack.

Sam decided that she wanted to change out of her traveling clothes before she ate. In her room, she found fresh sheets on her bed and her favorite pajamas freshly washed and laid out for her.

Sam changed into her pajamas and thought, "Martin is so wonderful." She smile and thought, who knew that groceries, clean sheets, and an updated Ipod would be the perfect gestures to make her feel cherished?


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: Scenes from a Courtship**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, I'm just playing.**

**Summary: A series of scenes from Sam and Martin's relationship. In the same universe as "A Long Weekend."**

**Rating: If you are old enough to use the internet you are old enough to read this.**

**Chapter 9**

_A special thanks to Claire and "she who wishes not to be named" for beta reading._

_A Birthday Party_

"Happy Birthday Dear Ava, Happy Birthday to You!" the family sang.

Then Jamie said "Ava make a wish and blow out the candles."

The little girl closed her eyes and blew getting all three candles at once. Then as the family started take their seats for cake, Ava pointed to the seat next to her and said "Sam sit here." She pointed to the seat on the other side of her and said "Marty sit here." Then she remembered and tacked on a loud "Please!

Sam smiled and sat down beside Ava. Ava adored Sam and Martin. Jamie came back into the dinning room and said "Sam, Martin you should let me take one of those seats. Ava still needs a little help."

Sam jumped in saying "Jamie sit, relax, we can handle her."

"Well if you are sure," replied Jamie.

The family ate the cake and ice cream and talked. Ava chattered almost non-stop with Sam and Martin. Once she picked up a rose from the cake with her sticky little fingers and gave it to Sam. "Thanks for sharing Ava," replied Sam laughing.

Martin's heart lept a little. He knew Sam was more willing to consider children, but seeing her with Ava made him think it might be a reality. He hoped it was.

After they finished, Jamie asked "Sam and Martin could you help me in the kitchen for a moment." They both picked up a couple plates and followed.

In the kitchen, Jamie said, "Set those anywhere. I just wanted to tell you that I'm pregnant. I'm due in September. We want to wait a few more months until we tell Ava. Six months is forever in her mind."

"The wonderful," said Martin hugging Jamie.

"Congratulations," said Sam.

"Thank you. Now let's go join the rest of the fun," replied Jamie.

In the living room, Ava was on the floor playing with some of her new toys with her dad Mark. They were having a very good time.

The subject of Allison's prom came up. Allison was very excited about it. The theme was "Some Enchanted Evening." She was especially excited because it was going to be held in the ballroom of one of the nice hotels in the city.

"Have you found a dress yet," asked Sam.

"No," said Allison.

Roger said, "I guess, I'm not the best with this kind of thing."

Jamie sighed and said, "I promise, I'll find some time to help. Really. There was just been so much going on."

"Well," said Sam, shifting Ava in her lap while Ave played with her hair. "What if I took you some Saturday, if it would be o.k. with your Dad? We could make a day of it in the City."

"Yes! That would be wonderful," said Allison.

Roger said, "Sam, we don't want to impose, but if you are sure it would be a big help."

"Of course, I'm sure. It will be great. I haven't shopped for a new formal in ages!" replied Sam. "I'll call you and we can set something up after I figure out which Saturdays I'm not on call."

Martin was just beaming at Sam, although she didn't notice it. The conversation resumed.

At some point, Ava fell asleep on Sam's lap. Sam was smiling at her and gently brushing the hair from Ava's face. Jamie noticed her sleeping daughter and said "Sam, Ava must be getting heavy, let me take her upstairs for a nap."

"She's not heavy, but this is probably not the best nap spot. I've got her. Why don't you just show me where to put her down?"

"O.K." said Jamie. Her room is upstairs.

When Sam and Jamie came back downstairs, Martin announced that it was time to head back to the city. The family said there goodbyes. Martin and Sam walked out to the car.

"That was very nice," said Sam once they were in the car. "Ava's a doll and Jamie and Mark are so excited about the new baby."

"Yes, I thought Ava looked especially cute in your lap playing with your hair and then asleep. Roger and Jamie are so happy you offered to take Allison shopping," replied Martin.

"Thanks," replied Sam. "It should be fun. I'm sure Allison misses Bonnie and it can't be easy for Jamie to try to fill in as mom. This is something I can do."

They sit in a contented silence driving home. After a little while, Sam muses, "Martin, I'm really beginning to think I might want my own little girl some day. Not soon, but someday."

"Really," says Martin grinning. "Maybe I can help you with that someday."


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: Scenes from a Courtship**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, I'm just playing.**

**Summary: A series of scenes from Sam and Martin's relationship. In the same universe as "A Long Weekend."**

**Rating: If you are old enough to use the internet you are old enough to read this.**

**Chapter 10**

_A special thanks to Claire and "she who wishes not to be named" for beta reading._

_It's the Little Things Part II_

A very tired Martin sat in a cab feeling sorry for himself. Weather had delayed, and delayed his plane. He never liked doing these seminars with local law enforcement agencies anyway, but this one was the worst because someone figured out who is father was and that meant even more fawning than usual. Plus, he missed Sam and now Sam was off on a recruiting trip with Danny for the weekend.

Sam and Danny had been sent to help show the face of the "new FBI" or as someone jokingly said, mirroring the Oldsmobile commercials "it's not your father's FBI." Except it was Martin's father's FBI so he was exactly what they didn't want. Well to be fair, Jack was exactly what they didn't want, at least Martin was young.

Martin opened the door to his apartment. He walked over to the table to look at the accumulated mail that Sam had brought in. He noticed a note from her:

_Dear Marty,_

_Sorry, I missed you. Call me and let me know if you want me to come over Sunday night after I get in or not. I could be late._

_Groceries are in the fridge and I did a few other things around here too._

_Love,_

_Sam_

He debated calling Sam and telling her to come over no matter when she got back, but decided it was too late. He went into the kitchen to get a drink. He discovered that not only had Sam gotten him a few things to tide him over, but that she had had groceries delivered and restocked the whole kitchen. Based on the produce bags, Sam had ordered groceries online for him. That solved the mystery of when she found time to shop. The place was clean, but since Tina had come, he expected that.

Martin decided he was too tired to figure out what else Sam had done and was going to shower and go to bed. He found the first clue in the bathroom. There were fresh towels out and they were a matching set instead of his usual what ever he grabbed first assortment.

In his room, Martin discovered a freshly made-up bed, a closet full of dry cleaning and laundered shirts that had gone unpicked up during the previous two busy weeks, and an empty clothes hamper. Sam had dropped more clothes off at the cleaners and he discovered when he went to grab a clean pair of boxers and t-shirt to sleep in that she had done laundry. He smiled a huge smile.

Martin was a very self-sufficient guy and never had expected the women in his life to look after him. In fact, he was generally more domestic than Sam. The piled up laundry and things bothered him much more than it did her. However, before he left a series of early morning and late nights, as well as time spent at Sam's, had put him behind. Sam's work meant he could relax completely for the rest of the weekend.

Martin climbed in to bed thinking how lucky he was. He heard something crunch under his pillow. When he looked under it, he found a black teddy he was pretty sure he had never seen before with a note on it from Sam, saying "a little something for both of us when I get back." Yes, he was a very lucky guy.

_A Realization_

Sam was sitting in the pew at Saturday Evening Mass, next to Martin listening to Father Paul's homily. The subject was God's gift of grace and our inability to earn because it is freely given. Something clicked in Sam's head. She realized that her life was not hers to control. She needed to trust in God's grace and not try to control everything. She felt a heavy weight be lifted from her shoulders.

They stood to sing the last hymn. Sam noticed a couple several pews ahead of where she and Martin sat. They had two elementary school aged kids with them. The husband held the hymnal with one hand and had his arm around his wife's waist. The wife had one hand on each child's shoulder to remind them to be quiet. She realized that she wanted that ahead of her. Now she just had to figure out how to get there. She was pretty sure that grace had something to do with it. Maybe love, anyone's love, was something that she couldn't earn, but was worthy of anyway.

Sam felt a certain amount of joy as she filed out towards the Narthex. She and Martin would wait for Father Paul who was joining them for dinner. Sam was hoping she could get more stories of a teenage Martin out of him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: Scenes from a Courtship**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, I'm just playing.**

**Summary: A series of scenes from Sam and Martin's relationship. In the same universe as "A Long Weekend."**

**Rating: If you are old enough to use the internet you are old enough to read this.**

**Chapter 11**

_A special thanks to Claire and "she who wishes not to be named" for beta reading._

_The Prom_

Allison and Sam had a great time picking out a prom dress. They found something that looked wonderful and sophisticated on her, but not so daring that it made Roger (and Martin when she modeled it as his place) uncomfortable. Sam had every confidence in Allison's ability to stay out of trouble. She did however have Allison program every possible number for both her and Martin into her cell in case of an emergency. She figured that in an emergency they could get to her sooner since she was in the city, that she might call them sooner, and that leaving with them would look a little less like being picked up by mom and dad.

When prom night rolled around, Sam and Martin were supposed to go out for the evening with Danny and his relatively new girlfriend Maggie. Friday at the office, it was clear to Sam that Danny and Martin were in working together to go spy on Allison. They suggested only restaurants near the hotel where the prom was. Sam finally declared that entire quadrant of the city off limits.

Maggie, a lovely social worker, was teasing Danny and Martin about their attempted prom spying. "You guys are so funny, the last thing that poor girl is you guys showing up. Were you planning on introducing yourselves as federal agents and flashing guns?"

The slightly shamed face hang dog looks on Danny and Martin's faces indicated they were planning to do exactly that. Maggie and Sam just laughed. Sam said, "I think this level of over protectiveness indicates a misspent youth. I think you owe us stories about your proms."

Martin said, "I resent that! Mary Catherine, my girlfriend senior year in high school, planned the whole night. It was quite special. We ended up at Paul's family summer house after the dance."

Sam sensed a story in what Martin said. She asked, "So if Allison spent her prom the way you did you would approve?"

"Of course not, Ally is way too young too . . . nevermind," replied Martin. "Besides it was different for . . ."

Sam jumped in and said "Martin if you say guys, you are sleeping on the couch tonight."

A blushing, stammering Martin replied, "I think I'll just quit now."

Danny was about to jump in and defend Martin, but one look from Maggie and he realized that nothing he could say would be a good idea. He really liked Maggie. He cared more about what she thought of him than of any other girl he dated.

After dinner, the four decided to go dancing. They were having a great time. About 1 am just as they were heading out the door, Sam felt her phone vibrate. She picked it up only to find an upset Allison on the other end. She was only a few blocks away so the four of them went to get her.

The group of four moved quickly and soon they came up to a tearful Allison in front of a club with the bouncer. Martin burst out "Ally what the hell are you doing here? You are underaged!" Sam elbowed Martin and said to Allison "What's wrong honey?" A tearful Allison said that her friends and her date all went in easily since the were 18, but Allison wouldn't be 18 for a couple of months. Her friends had said she should use someone else's school id and even brought one for her. The bouncer of course didn't buy it and didn't let her in. Her friends all scattered inside in fear of trouble.

Danny and Martin were all set to go in find her friends, especially her date, and read them the riot act for leaving Allison there. Maggie and Sam talked them down at Allison's insistence. Martin talked to the bouncer, who was happy to turn Allison over to three FBI agents and a social worker. Since Allison wasn't trying to buy alcohol, the club didn't care.

Danny and Maggie took said goodnight and headed off. Sam, Martin, and Allison caught a cab back to Sam's place. As soon as they got inside Sam's apartment, Martin opened his mouth like he was about to launch into a lecture. Sam cut him off and said "Martin, why don't you call Roger and let him know we have Allison and that she will spend the night here? Allison, why don't you go take a shower and take your make-up off? I'll find some pajamas for you. Then we can talk."

Martin called Roger. Then he went to Sam's room to change into something more comfortable. Sam was in there doing the same. "Martin," she said, "I think that we need to remember that we are not Allison's parents. Let Roger come up with a punishment. Let's stick to a few words about fake ids and let her tell us about her prom. She knows she screwed up. I'd like her to come to us with stuff. I know I could have used someone in my life when I was her age who understood me and didn't launch straight into the riot act, even if it was deserved."

"O.K," said Martin. "I'll try it your way."

Sam and Martin head into the living room. Martin flipped on ESPN to see if he could catch some sports scores. Allison walked into the living room in Sam's pajamas with damp hair. "Sam, Marty, I know I screwed up. I just wanted to do what everyone else was doing, but it wasn't real smart. I'm sorry. I hope I didn't wreck your evening."

Martin replied, "I'm sorry that I started to yell. I just worry about you. I'm glad you called us. We were just heading home when you called."

Sam said, "You can always call if you need us. I'll save the lecture for your father, but I did want to tell that while people don't act like it, using a fake ID especially using a fake ID to buy alcohol, which I know you weren't doing tonight, is a crime. It can have serious consequences. It's not like getting caught cutting home room or smoking behind the gym. Now, tell me about this dance?"

Allison replied, "Thanks you guys. I won't do it again. As for prom it was really great until the end." Then she launched into a description of what everyone wore that confused Martin. He went back to watching ESPN, watching Sam and Allison chat.

A little later, Sam and Martin were snuggling into bed together; Martin planted a kiss on Sam's forehead and said, "You are really great with Ally. You have a knack with teenagers."

"Thanks," replied Sam.


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: Scenes from a Courtship**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, I'm just playing.**

**Summary: A series of scenes from Sam and Martin's relationship. In the same universe as "A Long Weekend."**

**Rating: If you are old enough to use the internet you are old enough to read this.**

**Chapter 12**

_A special thanks to Claire and "she who wishes not to be named" for beta reading_

_A Proposal_

Sam had gone home after work on Friday to pick up some things at her apartment before heading over to Martin's. Martin was going to cook dinner for the two of them and then they were going to watch a movie.

Martin was setting the table, making salad, garlic bread and waiting for the pasta to cook. He really wanted this night to be nice, very nice, but low key. Things had been going well with Sam. Very well. They had talked about getting married in kind of general terms. They final seemed to be on the same page. Martin was tired of trying to live between two apartments. He wanted to start building a home and life together with Sam.

He had everything ready just as he heard Sam knock on the door and let herself in. Martin went to greet her saying "Hey beautiful! Dinner is ready."

Sam replied, "Hey handsome! I'm hungry."

Sam and Martin sit and eat. They talk and enjoy each other's company. Just as Sam was about to get up to clear the table, Martin put his hand on hers and asked her to sit.

Martin took a deep breath and said, "Sam, you are everything I've ever wanted. I want to build a home with you and a life with you. Will you marry me?" At the same time, he fished the ring out of his pocket and showed it to Sam.

Sam smiled and her eyes started tearing up. "Yes, yes!" I'd be honored to be your wife" she said and put her hand out for Martin to slip the ring on.

Martin walked around the table and took Sam in his arms holding her close. They both were happier than they had ever been. They spent some time curled up together on the couch talking and planning. They decided that Sam would change her name and use the name Samantha Spade Fitzgerald at work, but probably be Samantha Fitzgerald socially. They decided they would move in together as soon as they could find a suitable place; hopefully something they could buy.

Martin and Sam decided on having somewhere between one and three children starting in the next three or so years. Martin had pushed for three starting in the next year or so and Sam convinced to him compromise. They vowed that they would avoid a move to the suburbs. Sam made Martin promise that they would avoid naming their kids anything likely to attract the kind of teasing that "Sam Spade" did. She also made him promise that they would not have a Martin Victor Fitzgerald, Jr. because inevitably that child would be stuck with Marty, young Martin, or little Martin long, long after it was appropriate. Sam cited her cousin who was known as Billy until he was forty, when he convinced the family to call him Bill, but ended up being young Bill. They both promised unconditional love and a happy, relaxed family life to each other and any children they might have.

At some point they stopped talking, Martin shifted so he was lying on the couch and pulled Sam on top of him, kissing her gently, but passionately. Sam responded eagerly and things become more heated. After awhile, Martin's back began to rebel against his just shy of 6 foot tall frame, being folded up on the just over 5 foot long couch with Sam on top of him. As he went to nibble on Sam's ear, he whispered, "Let's move this to some place with more room." Sam responded immediately by getting up, pulling Martin with her. Martin swept Sam up in his arms and carried her off to his bedroom, where they continued celebrating their engagement more intimately.


End file.
